


Early Returns [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking that a reporter genuinely likes you is pretty much on par with feeling like you really are special to that stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Returns [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Early Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273054) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> This was recorded for greeniron, who made the winning bid on my offer on the scarleteenfans auction. I'm happy and thankful that they chose a wonderful author and a fic that I enjoyed quite a lot, and most likely would never had ended up reading otherwise.

**Download:**

[MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/early-returns) | 1:44:35 | 71.4 MB

[M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/early-returns-audiobook) | 1:44:35 | 49 MB 


End file.
